1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casino gaming machines such as slot machines and, more particularly, to a gaming machine having cash or cashless playing capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of the computer age and modern electronics, casino gaming machines have undergone a vast change in recent years. For many years, such machines were mechanical devices like the slot machine 10 of FIG. 1. Coins were inserted into the slot 12 and the handle 14 pulled by the player. Within the main window 16, three wheels 118 were spun behind individual windows 20 by the pulling of the handle 14. The wheels 18 had various indicia 22 on them at spaced peripheral positions. Depending upon the type of indicia and matching thereof appearing in the individual windows 20 when the wheels 18 stopped spinning, the player would win or lose that play of the machine. Upon winning, coins representing the amount won were dropped into the coin dish 24 from a coin hopper (not shown) within the slot machine 10.
The first step into the electronic and computer age was as depicted in FIG. 2 with the slot machine 10'. The main window 16 was replaced by a cathode ray tube (CRT) display screen 26. The wheels 18 were replaced by internal computer logic (not shown) and an animated display 28 of the calculated results of a "spin" displayed on the CRT display screen 26. The operation of each play was initiated by the insertion of one or more coins into the slot 12 as with the mechanical machine 10 of FIG. 1. Slot machines of the type shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are still in use today.
Coins are cumbersome and the mechanical devices which accept them are prone to wear and failure. Thus, the use of cards or other devices for a so-called "cashless" gaming machine has been an object of desire for many people within the gaming industry. The typical prior art approach is depicted in FIG. 3. The coin slot 12 is replaced by a reader 28 which can read a identification card 30 or some similar approach. According to one prior art scheme, an identification card 30 is read in and the payout is by means of a printed voucher which can be redeemed at the casino's pay booths. In another prior art approach, the identification card 30 is actually a so-called "smart card" containing a computer memory chip which can be credited and debited electronically.
There has also existed a need to allow players to access outside financial institutions from the casino by having an automated teller machine (ATM) type of interface at the gaming machine. In the typical ATM interface as depicted in FIG. 4, there is a reader 28 which reads the magnetic stripe of an identification card 30 (or debit card). There is also a CRT display screen 26' and a numerical keypad 34 into which the user can input his/her personal identification number (PIN) so as to authorize use of the identification card 30 for the particular transaction. The ATM interface 32 communicates with the remote financial institution over the telephone wires 36 connected thereto.
As those skilled in the gaming art understand, any gaming machine must appeal to the user or the cashbox will diminish. In other words, a player will play those games that are appealing and will avoid those which are not. Some people like the feel and the sound of coins dropping into the coin dish 24. If that appeal is not available for them, they will not play the machine.
The gaming commissions of the various states where gambling is legal are also very wary of any payment or credit scheme that can be subject to potential abuse. Coins or tokens are hard to abuse. Credit cards and debit cards, on the other hand, provide the potential for great abuse. Possession of a person's credit/debit card and the PIN therefor can be used to transfer substantial amounts of money in a very short time. If the money was used to gamble and lost, even if the electronic thief is caught, there is no way to recover the money.
Esthetics and appearance are a large part of the gaming industry. The casino and its total ambiance are made such as to encourage the players to want to spend time there and play the games. Also, floor space in the casino is at a premium. Space not available for gaming machines represents lost revenue. The use of large ATM type interface devices such as that of FIG. 4 could result in space for fewer machines in a given floor area. Not only that, they could adversely effect the ambiance. The having of coins or other media of play is a positive for a player. The need to obtain credit in a manner for all to see is a negative. Winners do not need credit. Not only that, since a player's personal PIN number associated with a credit card or debit card is the only obstacle to unauthorized use of the card, it is highly desirable to provide a way in which the card can be used unobtrusively and with a minimized chance of the PIN number being observed during its input.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an electronic gaming system in which both cash and credit can be employed, which will overcome the above limitations and disadvantages.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electronic gaming system in which there is a high degree of security and privacy attached to credit transactions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an electronic gaming system in which the possibility for illegal electronic value manipulation is minimized.
Other objects and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the following drawings and specification.